You deserve better
by Dana-Eliza
Summary: It had been a secret that Ken was gay until during a night out he got too drunk and made out with a guy right in front of everyone. What were the consequences and would Davis forgive him for not telling? DaiKen and some hints of TaKen. M-rated for some graphic sexual content and language
1. Chapter 1

A fun night out… It kind of was, although Ken had no idea of what really was happening anymore. His mind was all blurry and he couldn't really control his movements anymore. And who was this guy anyway? His lips were rather soft, so that was quite nice. But there was a reason why he should not be making out with this guy right now. What was that reason again? Ah well, for now it didn't matter. He would remember at some point and now just enjoy those soft lips and the tongue swirling a little too fast through his mouth. Okay, this guy really couldn't kiss. Maybe he should just go find his friends again. Who did he go partying with again?

With a hard push Ken got rid of the guy and staggered back to the table he thought he had left his friends. And yes, there they were! But what was up with those weird looks they were giving him? Whatever… He flopped down on the booth and smiled a little goofy when Yolei suddenly started cheering for him. He really had no idea why, but it seemed nice and he got another drink out of it, so must be a success.

And the drink was gone again. It seemed like someone was stealing it every time or did he just drink so fast? He really didn't care at this point anymore. All he knew was that he was having a great time. Although he felt kind of sleepy as well.

Ken leaned on his hand and glanced around the table, almost slipping off it, but he maintained upright. Why were they all so boring, wearing serious expressions on their faces while they whisper weird things to each other? Maybe they were normal things, but who whispers in a club? Seriously? And of course Davis was sitting next to Kari again and it seemed they were intimately whispering things to each other. Ken didn't think they were dating since Davis surely would've told him, but with the way they were acting, it couldn't be long anymore.

Suddenly Yolei was by his side and he almost fell over with the way she wrapped her arm around his neck. What the hell did she want?

'Ken, he was such a cutie!' she exclaimed and tightened her hold around his neck. He felt like she was going to snap it off or something. Crazy woman. 'Why didn't you tell us you liked men? You could've been my wingman all along!'

Oh, that's right. His friends didn't know he was gay. That was why he was getting the strange looks. He had seriously fucked up this time. A deep blush settled on his cheeks, unable to meet anyone in the eyes now. Maybe that was why Davis was also looking a little angry since he was supposed to be his best friend. But how do you tell your best friend you are gay when you have the biggest crush on him?

Oh, god. He was also spending the night at Davis place, because otherwise he had to travel home in the middle of the night by himself. Why did he have to live so far away? He was definitely never drinking again!

'Ken?' Yolei shouted at him, shaking him a little. Not such a pleasant feeling… Immediately nausea settled in. 'Come on. Go ask the guy if he has a cute straight friend. He is still eating you up with his eyes you know.' He did not have to know that. And when he carefully lifted his eyes to meet Davis, he saw even more anger. Oh, he was in for it once they got home. Davis was mad and insulted and it made Ken feel awful.

He just shook his head and waved Yolei off, trying to stand up again to leave the table. He just wanted to get away from the stares. He had almost fallen down, but strong hands captured him before he hit the floor. When he glanced up he met a pair of piercing blue eyes. 'T-thanks, TK,' he murmured, averting his eyes in shame.

Why was he so drunk while the rest seemed fine? The guy had given him a lot of free drinks… Probably to get him drunk and take him home. At least he had enough sense to not do that.

'Wanna go home, Ken?' TK asked, always knowing exactly what everyone needed while wearing that famous smile of his. Ken had to admit that TK was rather cute and certainly very nice, but he was not edgy enough. Not like Davis was.

With a slight nod of the head Ken let TK know that indeed he wanted to go home, but it wasn't like he really had a say in this. In the background he could hear Yolei protest, but it seemed everyone was ready to go home. He had no idea who got his coat, but he was glad someone remembered taking it for him, because he definitely had forgotten about it.

As soon as the cold air hit him, the nausea was back. He needed to take a few deep breaths and only then could he actually walk. He found himself at the back of the group, no one really paying attention to him. Yolei was still complaining about leaving to TK, but the blonde casually waved it all off, not really caring at all. And Davis was still talking to Kari, though the mood had changed so it seemed. He was hissing stuff at her and she was trying to calm him down. It all was a little strange to Ken, but it wasn't like his brain would cooperate now.

TK was the first to leave the group, but Yolei just joined Kari and Davis' conversation, being overly happy about everything that had happened tonight. She really was a strange one. Ken just shuffled behind them, trying to see where he was going, but he didn't really recognise anything. Didn't matter anyway. Eventually Davis would get him home. Maybe without talking, but still.

And then Kari and Yolei took a left turn and Ken was left with Davis. Without glancing around the brunette kept walking though, not focussing on Ken at all. He could've fallen down and he was sure Davis would not have cared at all. Had he really screwed up that badly? Would this be the end of their friendship?

Davis didn't help Ken up the stairs and this meant he was really slow, needing both hand on the railing to even stay standing. He was exhausted by the time they were upstairs, but Davis was already halfway the corridor, so Ken had to keep on moving and eventually he did make it to the front door. At least Davis had left it open on a crack, but he was already out of the hallway once Ken pushed the door open.

Ken just threw his coat to the side and kicked off his shoes, unable to really do anything else with it. He staggered inside, looking around the living room for Davis, but the brunette really was nowhere to be seen. Eventually he made it to the bedroom and leaned against the doorframe. That was when he did see Davis, undressing right in the middle of his room. His back was turned towards Ken, but even that got Ken's blood boiling. He could see the muscles rippling under the tight tanned skin as Davis threw his shirt to the side and then started undoing his jeans. Ken had forgotten Davis only slept in his boxers and his eyes widened when the brunette casually turned around and stared at Ken for a moment with a raised eyebrow.

'Coming in or are you going to sleep standing up?' he asked sarcastically. Well, Ken could honestly say he had never heard that kind of tone leaving Davis' lips. But Ken got the point and stepped in, trying to lift his shirt over his head while he walked, but that of course failed. He stumbled over and it was the second time that evening he was caught by someone. 'God, you're freaking wasted,' Davis said annoyed and then slowly let Ken sit on his bed.

And then the big surprise came when Davis started stripping him off his clothes until he as well was only left in his boxers. This really was a strange evening and it seemed to be getting stranger and stranger as it progressed. Maybe Ken should've just fallen asleep then and there, but he really wanted to fix things with Davis.

'I- I'm sorry,' he stammered out, blinking eyes to see clearly again. Davis had just thrown his jeans away and glanced up at Ken.

In response he first only shook his head, but then the rant started. Of course Davis would eventually be unable to keep his mouth shut. 'I can't believe you didn't tell me,' he called out angrily and punched his pillow as he supposedly was straightening it out. 'How can you not tell me that you like guys? I am supposed to be your best friend and I share everything with you. And then I have to find out this way. You randomly kissing some dude you don't even know. Damn it, Ken. How can you do such a thing?'

This really confused Ken. Why did it matter if he kissed a random guy in a club? Didn't they all do that all the time, kissing girls when they go out? What was the problem if he did the same way guys? But he still was wrong for not telling Davis. 'I just was scared about your reaction,' he said honestly. 'And I didn't want you to find out like this. It just kind of happened,' he added, gaze averted to the ground, still feeling ashamed about it all.

'It just happened!' Davis called out and Ken was pretty sure he would wake his family up if he continued using that tone. 'Can't you just have a little self-control and not kiss random dudes in a club?!'

Ken whipped his head back to Davis, an angry look on his face now. 'You have no right to ask that of me,' he said sternly. 'Why can't I kiss guys in a club when all of you can kiss whoever you want,' he spat, crossing his arms. Annoyed he turned his eyes away again, his foot angrily tapping on the floor. The buzz of alcohol was slowly leaving his body, this conversation really helping a lot.

'Because you just can't!' Of course Davis was known for being stubborn and absolutely making no sense at all, but this was just cruel. 'You should just find someone you can be happy with. You deserve way more than some random guy on a dance floor can offer you.'

How can you even respond to that? The words had been nice, but it was also just completely bullshit. He was sixteen, so why did he need to just be happy with one person already? They certainly weren't settling down and the one Ken wanted to be with didn't seem interested anyway. Stupid Davis.

Just as Ken had finally thought of the right words to say back, he suddenly felt a pair of lips on his, clumsily trying to get him to respond. In complete shock Ken actually forgot to do anything, but Davis was persistent. Eventually Ken closed his eyes and settled into the kiss, his lips opening slightly to let the teasing tongue in. Where did had come from, Ken had no idea, but he definitely didn't mind it.

A soft sigh escaped Ken's lips and it was like Davis came down from his high, quickly breaking the kiss and looking at him with his eyes widened. And before Ken knew it Davis was gone, lying under his sheets with his face turned towards the wall, away from him. 'Night!' he squeaked out.

And that was it. Slowly Ken rose off the bed and stumbled towards the mattress on the floor, flopping down on it. It took some effort, but eventually he was under the covers, his head on the soft pillow. He still had no idea what just happened or why it had happened. It had been quite nice, even if it was a little weird and Davis hadn't seemed to actually know what he was doing.

Ken had no idea how he would wake up tomorrow morning. Would it be weird or would it be totally fine and would Davis confess his undying love for him? That would be excellent. With a smile Ken actually fell asleep, his stomach fluttering with the thought of tomorrow morning.

Characters © DigimonowHHHHkkHowHhhhhhhhHHHHHHH


	2. Chapter 2

Of course the next day had gone awful. Not that Ken really was able to talk about it anyway with Davis. Overnight he had gotten sick again and the rest of the day he had spent in the bathroom, puking his guts out, or at least it felt like he was. Davis had checked up on him once and then just left him alone. It was pretty odd for his friend to do that, but it seemed the mood was still not good between them.

Eventually when he really was finished hugging the toilet, he went the long way home, alone. Davis' family waved him out with concerned looks, but his friend was nowhere to be seen. So Ken just left without a word and went home. At least his parents would always accept him. That was why he never was afraid of telling them he was gay. They had known about his doubts in the beginning and supported him through the process of finding out who he really was. He still wasn't sure, but he was sure he liked boys, definitely.

But of course he could not share his problems with his parents. That would just feel weird and they wouldn't really know how to deal with it anyway. And he had no one else really to talk to about this. It always kind of felt like the Digi-destined were more Davis' friends than his, so it felt weird asking them about it.

So the days after that faithful night were spend alone. No one had taken the effort into calling Ken or sending him a text. Normally he would definitely get a text from Davis when they hadn't talked for two days, but it had been almost a week this time. The only thing that really made him leave the house was for school. He hadn't even been to the Digiworld and he knew Wormmon really wanted to go, but Ken just didn't feel like it. What if he ran into some of the others and it would get all awkward?

After all this happening in the last week Ken could never imagine he would find himself in the position he was in now.

'So will you go out with me?' TK asked, that happy smile on his lips and those blue eyes shining at Ken.

But this didn't seem right. Was he really being asked out, on his doorstep, by someone he had always seen as just a friend? He just couldn't stop staring at TK at this point. Why would the blonde even want to go out with him? And since when was TK attracted to guys as well? Well, Ken had kept it a secret, so maybe it wasn't that weird if TK had done the same thing. But this happening right now, it was all just so odd.

Ken had stayed silent for too long and TK felt the awkwardness rising, so he felt the need to fill it up with words, trying to explain himself a little better or something like that.

'I mean, you don't have to of course,' he said, scratching his head awkwardly as he casted his eyes down to the floor. 'It's just that since our night out, when I found out you liked men, it kind of made me happy,' he explained, a soft pink blush dusting his face now. 'And I know it took me some time to get here, but I just needed to think things through and I had a long talk with Kari about it as well. Eventually I just decided to go for it. So I hope you will say yes.' Hope shone in those bright blue eyes as TK looked up at Ken again.

Two nicely shaped eyebrows scrunched up together on confusion. They were still standing in the doorway, TK not wanting to come in without getting an answer to his question. This just all seemed so odd to Ken. He leaned out the door and glanced from left to right as if it would explain why TK had come all the way down here. As he leaned back again his eyes went back to TK. 'Were you in the neighborhood or something?' he asked, still not getting it.

A soft chuckle left TK's lips as he looked down for a moment and when his eyes went back to Ken, his smile really seemed to beam. 'No, Ken. I came all the way out here to ask you out,' he answered honestly, taking Ken completely off guard.

So TK really was here to just ask Ken out and that was it. No hidden reasons or anything else. TK wasn't someone who would play a joke on anyone anyway.

But Ken had a crush on Davis, so would it be smart to date TK? He had never thought of dating TK or anything like that before. And Davis hadn't talked to him in over a week. But they did share a kiss, although Davis didn't seem all too happy about it afterwards. Didn't Ken deserve some real attention and TK was really a nice guy and quite handsome and Ken couldn't deny the effect that smile of his had on the him.

And then TK also went through all the trouble to come to his house, which is really far away. This really showed that the blonde was interested in him. Slowly a smile formed on Ken's lips and he looked up in TK's eyes again. 'Okay,' he replied softly. 'I'll go out with you.'

'Really?' TK asked happily, his smile turning even brighter as it already. Ken just nodded slightly in response, wearing his own small smile that fitted perfectly on his face. 'I will make sure to make this the best date you've ever been on,' he announced excitedly.

Ken stepped aside as a short laugh left his lips at TK's words. 'Well, it will be the first date I've ever been on, so that is not hard to top.'

'Well, that is everyone else's mistake,' TK replied with a shrug off his shoulders. He stepped inside and glanced around the apartment, his eyes falling on Wormmon. 'Hey there,' he greeted in a friendly tone. Then he turned to Ken again, his smile a little smaller, but not less bright somehow. 'Is it okay if I give Patamon a call? He's probably dying to hear how it went.'

It shocked Ken that TK asked that. This really was a big deal to TK then if he had even shared with Patamon. 'Y-yeah,' Ken stammered. 'Sure. It's in the living room.'

With a nod TK left for the living room and soon he could hear the excited voice of TK beaming through the apartment. It was strange to hear someone else talking about you like that. So happy and sweet.

Ken glanced down at Wormmon and noticed that his Digimon was also looking very happy. 'Strange how these things go, huh?' he murmured, looking at TK again who now gave him a happy wave. It made Ken's heart flutter, although not as much as Davis sometimes could, but maybe he would get there. It wasn't like he really had thought about TK this way before anyway.

'I think TK is really nice,' Wormmon responded, jumping up onto Ken's shoulder to look at TK with him. 'And he will take really good care of you, Ken.' So much wisdom in the small Digimon's voice. If it was based on anything was something else, but at least he sounded very wise.

Deep blue eyes glanced down at Wormmon now, shifting away from TK. 'How would you know if he will take good care of me?' Ken asked a little annoyed, finding it a little short minded of the Digimon. There was no reason for Wormmon to think such a thing about TK. There were no signs that TK would be better for him than Davis would be. Both had been good friends and had always had his back when he needed it.

The small Digimon jumped off Ken's shoulder and onto the counter of the kitchen, Ken trying to avoid Wormmon's eyes at all cost. 'Because TK is just that kind of a person,' he responded, jumping along with Ken who kept walking away. 'He makes sure everyone is happy and then he will think of his own happiness. And may I also remind you of the fact that he is here, asking you out on a date.'

That stung, because Ken knew exactly what Wormmon meant. Davis was not here and definitely didn't think of Ken's happiness when he got so mad about the whole being gay thing. But the guy did kiss him! What did that mean then? Why would Davis kiss him if it didn't mean anything?

And then he suddenly felt a hand on his shoulder. Shocked Ken looked up into those bright blue eyes again. Damn, TK was tall. 'Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you. But I told Patamon now,' TK said with a smile.

'O-oh, okay. Uhh, do you want something to drink?' Ken offered, unsure of how to entertain TK now. It was strange, but whenever TK was around, Ken couldn't help but think that dating the blonde would be a great idea. But whenever he wasn't looking at the blonde, then everything seemed to fall apart and he just wanted to crawl back into his crush on Davis.

A short shake of the head where the blonde hair flowed around TK's head was his answer. 'No, I gotta go and tell Kari as well. She's probably annoying my mother already by calling constantly. And I need to start planning this date,' he added with a wink. Insert another flutter of Ken's heart.

'I see,' he replied softly. 'I'll let you out then.' He led TK over to the door and opened it for the blonde to leave. 'I'll see you later then.'

TK stayed standing outside of the door for a moment. He looked a moment longer at Ken and then quickly let his thumb swipe over his pale cheek. 'Don't forget we have a picnic this Saturday in the park with the others,' he said with a soft smile.

'Picnic?' Ken asked confused, hearing about this for the first time. 'What picnic?' His tone was holding an edge now, feeling a little angry that apparently he wasn't invited to their get-togethers anymore.

A confused blonde eyebrow was raised. 'Davis didn't tell you? We were meeting on Saturday for some fun with the Digimon. Yolei told him to give you a call.'

'Well, he never did,' Ken spat, his body almost shaking with anger. So this is where their friendship was right now. None existent. Well, then Ken had no reason to doubt dating TK was a good idea anymore. It was a great idea and he would enjoy their time together to the fullest. He averted his eyes, glaring at the wall instead.

Awkwardly TK scratched behind his head again, unsure of how to respond to this. 'Well, then you are still invited now. We can go together if you want?'

'I want to have our date tomorrow,' Ken suddenly stated, deep blue eyes staring deep into TK's now. 'I want our date to be before the picnic, then it makes more sense that we come together the day after to the picnic,' he explained, that not being the only reason of course. Also to show Davis that he already had a replacement, sort of. That bastard would know that Ken didn't need his friendship.

TK didn't see anything wrong in it and actually smiled brightly. 'Okay, that sounds good. I'll text you the details of where to meet me tomorrow then.' He then suddenly leaned forward and kissed Ken on the cheek, taking the raven completely off guard. 'I'll see you tomorrow,' he added softly and then quickly left, the blush not going unnoticed.

Ken just watched him leave, a smile tugging at his lips.

Characters © Digimon

Sorry, I feel like this was really chaotic somehow, but I hope it was still good T.T


	3. Chapter 3

The date with TK! Enjoy :)

...

It was a day later, the day of his date with TK and Ken was incredibly nervous. He was ordered to wait at the corner by his subway station and then the blonde would come pick him up or something. The whole morning he had been fussing with his hair, trying out different outfits, because he did want to look good, but didn't want to seem like he tried too hard. He didn't even know if that made sense, because he was trying very hard actually. Ken just didn't want to disappoint TK. Somehow he had been really looking forward to this.

And as he noticed TK turning the corner, a bright smile on his lips once those blue eyes fell on him, Ken couldn't help but smile back, even if it was just a little. TK just seemed so happy to see him and it made him feel special. Maybe he really was special, at least to the blonde.

'Hey,' TK greeted him, immediately leaning forward and giving him another one of those kisses on the cheek. And of course Ken blushed at the very touch of it.

A hand went up and Ken lightly touched the place TK's lips had been mere seconds ago, shyly looking up at the tall blonde teen that grinned down at him as if he was some cute little puppy that just embarrassed himself by falling down over his own feet. 'H-hi,' he replied softly and then looked away, feeling a little awkward now. Why did TK have to keep looking at him like that? So happy and well, maybe just happy?

'Let's go,' TK then suddenly announced, reaching for Ken's hand and pulling him along over the busy streets. Would it really be okay to hold each other's hand? Not that in any way he could pull his hand free since TK's hold was very hard. It was amazing how smoothly they moved through the crowd of people. It was almost as if they simply parted away for TK. Normally everyone would just bump into Ken, as if he was invisible almost now that he was not the genius he once was anymore. They didn't recognise him anymore.

Ken still had no idea where they were going, but they were moving at such a fast pace that he was more focused on placing his feet right on the ground than actually wanting to ask the question. And then they suddenly walked passed big fences that Ken recognised from somewhere, but he wasn't sure why or what it even was. Until they came to the entrance where TK led them in. 'We're going to the zoo?' he asked unbelievable.

The only answer he got was a big smile and then they went in, TK apparently already having bought tickets before. Well, this was certainly something else, but it wouldn't be very private here, right? And then TK fished a map out of his jeans pocket and studied it for a moment before Ken was pulled along again. Was this really going to be a date where Ken was just being dragged to places?

'TK, where are we going?' he asked a little annoyed now, thinking this would be something Davis would do as well. Not really taking in account what Ken wanted and just doing whatever he liked. Although he was sure that TK actually let him somewhere that Ken would enjoy as well. So even if this was a little annoying and weird, Ken was also a little excited and curious to where they going.

Before the blonde even could answer, they already entered one of the houses that stood in the zoo, warmth enveloping the two teens. 'It's still a surprise,' TK said softly. 'But we're almost there, so you don't have to wait very long.' And with that the blonde pushed open a plastic curtain, entering a second room with some warning about not taking the butterflies out when you leave and then Ken suddenly realised where they were.

'The butterfly garden?' Ken asked excited and glanced around, suddenly noticing all the different coloured butterflies flying around. A big smile formed on Ken's lips as he tried following after one. They were just all so spectacular and he wanted to touch one. Unfortunately he wasn't allowed to. But just looking around and noticing more and more of the small flying creatures was amazing.

And then he heard soft chuckle behind him, in the exciting moment kind of forgotten that TK was also here and that he just made a complete fool out of himself. 'I'm glad you are already enjoying yourself,' he said teasingly and then walked over to the raven haired teen, taking his hand in his again. 'But I wanted to go to a different part of the garden. It's a little quieter there and I am sure you will like that part as well.' And with that said, TK started pulling him along again, moving over the different small paths, several butterflies fluttering around them and some even taking a risk and landing on their shoulders or head. Ken wasn't sure if he even wanted to leave this part of the room.

A small stairs let them down towards another room and it was almost completely empty, only another couple staring at something through thin glass. It wasn't a very big room and also slightly darker than the above floor, but it definitely peeked Ken's curiosity again.

'Come on, I know you'll love to see this,' TK whispered, not wanting to raise his voice any further. It was as if the room needed a soft voice, but Ken wasn't sure why yet. And then they walked up to the glass, Ken almost pressing his face against it to see it all very clear and then he realised what it was. Hundreds of cocoons were lined up, all holding baby butterflies and some were even opening up and showing off the new-borns. 'I thought you would like it here seeing as Wormmon kind of being a caterpillar and all, changing into Stingmon.'

It indeed was a good idea of TK. Ken had developed an interest in insects after learning more about Wormmon and this really was just a miracle to watch. 'Thank you for taking me here,' he simply replied and focused his eyes on a soft yellow butterfly that was slowly flapping his wings to dry them off a little. It was kind of endearing to see and it wouldn't be long before these little butterflies would be flying around in the room above among all the other brightly coloured butterflies.

As Ken was completely focused on the small butterflies, suddenly noticing one that was breaking out of the hard shell of the cocoon, TK got behind him, wrapping an arm around Ken's waist and placing his chin on the frail boy's shoulder. A deep blush settled on Ken's cheeks again as he didn't feel very comfortable with how close they suddenly were. How come TK was so okay with touching like this already? Although his touch was very soft and the warmth pressed against his back actually felt kind of nice… He let out a shaky breath and then decided to ignore it and just let TK hold him like this.

'Look at that one,' Ken spoke up softly, pointing out the butterfly that was now crawling out of his cocoon and TK just hummed softly in response, placing another arm around Ken's waist and tightening his hold a little.

A bit frightened that the other couple might judge them for both being male, but as Ken looked to the side, he noticed they had already disappeared, leaving him alone with TK. The blush darkened even further now as his eyes suddenly met those bright blue ones, a soft smile on TK's lips.

And then the unexpected happened. Carefully TK turned Ken around, his back now towards the cocoons and small butterflies. His arms were still placed around his waist and slowly the blonde leaned closer and closer, making sure Ken knew exactly what he was about to. The raven haired sucked in a deep breath staring into those blue eyes as the started closing and before he knew it soft lips were pressed against his.

At first he wasn't sure what to do, his eyes still wide opened in shock and his lips unmoving, but then he noticed how nice the touch really was and how he felt butterflies fluttering up in his stomach in response to it. His arms went up and wrapped around TK's neck as he slowly closed his eyes, melting into the kiss by tilting his head a little to the side. It was soft and sweet and so very like TK. Unlike the kiss he had shared with Davis there was no pressure behind it, no force for asking more and just taking his time and enjoying the moment for now.

Softly a tongue slid over his bottom lip and without question Ken opened his mouth to let the tongue slide in, granting it entrance and even now TK was so soft, experimentally moving his tongue through Ken's mouth. This was all so different than his previous experiences, most of them really not that nice like the last drunken kiss with the random stranger. Although the kiss with Davis was also really good, passionate and just hot, even if it lasted so short. This was just careful and slow and something Ken really could do all day, his tongue now playing a little with TK's. But he did miss the bit of passion he had felt with Davis. There was nothing in Ken that screamed he wanted more, but maybe that was normal. He did have a crush on Davis for quite some time while the thought of actually dating TK only hit him yesterday. Maybe it just needed time and he was very willing to share many more of these kisses until they got to the point they both wanted more.

At some point they had broken the kiss and both a little dazed had stood very close to each other still, enjoying the last bits of the moment.

The rest of the day they had spent very close to the other, holding hands and just leaning into each other, some sort of weird bubbly vibe between them as they randomly let out soft giggles. And they had talked as they watched the other animals moved through their cages and in dark corners they had shared more kisses, all initiated by TK, but Ken didn't mind much. During this time he had almost forgotten about Davis, his mind mostly focused on TK, but even now he couldn't let go of the fact that Davis had tried to not invite him to the picnic. He hadn't asked TK about it, but he hoped Davis wasn't aware of the fact that he was coming. Surprising him tomorrow in the park would be much more fun.

And then the sun was already going down and TK had come all the way over to his house, just because he wanted to walk him home properly and it made his stomach flutter again. They walked through the walkway together, holding hands until they reached the front door to Ichijouji residence. There again was Ken turned into a kiss and they took their time in saying goodbye, losing track of time until the blonde's phone suddenly rang.

Slowly TK pulled back, his eyes still closed as he spoke. 'Sorry, I was actually meeting Matt later, but I think I'm late,' he said with a chuckle and then after another peck to Ken's lips he pulled back completely, standing up straight again. 'I really had a lot of fun today.' And then a cute soft blush spread on TK's cheeks, very unexpected. 'And I hope we can do this again sometime.'

'Just pick me up tomorrow from the subway station before we go to the picnic and we'll have a few minutes together,' Ken said, smiling softly at the blonde. And as TK after that left with a nod and a happy smile on his face, Ken couldn't help but stare after him again until he disappeared around the corner.

Maybe this was much better than his crush on Davis. Maybe he really deserved this.

Characters © Digimon

Let me know what you think


	4. Chapter 4

The reason why this story is M-rated will be seen in this chapter! Just a lime though... I'm not going to say more, because it's supposed to be a surprise!

Read on ^^

...

It was a beautiful day today. Sun was high up in the air and there was a light breeze that made it just the right temperature to walk around without a jacket, but not too hot so that you rather take off everything you were wearing. All in all it was a nice day for a picnic. This didn't mean that Ken wasn't incredibly nervous, for varies reasons. Of course the fact that he would be arriving with TK, holding hands and all, was a reason to be nervous. Okay, everyone knew he was gay by now, but what about TK? And then of course seeing Davis again. Maybe that was even worse… He actually felt physically sick thinking about that.

'We're almost there,' TK said, smiling down at Ken as they walked over a path towards a deeper part of the park. And then the blonde suddenly stopped walking, holding Ken back by the hand he still held. 'Can I just kiss you once more before we get there? I know we won't really have the time once we get there.' And without a further warning TK already leaned in and who was Ken to resist. It did feel amazing when TK kissed him, so eagerly he responded.

They stayed there for a while, tongues slowly moving through each other's mouths as soft content sighs escaped their lips. Unconsciously Ken had wrapped his arms around TK's neck and the blonde's arms were around his waist, pulling their bodies close together. As they broke apart, a soft blush stained Ken's cheeks, shyly looking down. He really needed to get used to this.

'Come on, let's go. The rest must be waiting on us,' TK murmured against Ken's lips, then pulling him along by his hand again, making the bit dazed raven follow after. Why did his legs feel all wobbly? TK really was one hell of a kisser. A bit embarrassed he glanced down at Wormmon, but his Digimon only smiled up at him in his own way, actually quite happy for his friend. Patamon had already flown on ahead, too excited to see the rest already.

But that thought disappeared when his blue eyes fell on the group of friends, joking around and laughing lightly until they noticed who were walking towards them. Automatically Ken moved a step behind TK, hiding himself a bit. Would they know why they were a little late? Could they see on his face that they had just kissed? Oh, god. The blush must say enough! And then his eyes fell on Davis who was purposely ignoring them, playing with his Digimon to distract himself. Anger flooded Ken's mind again, still mad at Davis for not inviting him and ignoring him. Well, the jerk would now see that he was dating TK!

Resolute he sat down on the blanket the others had brought, pulling TK down beside him and shifted closer towards the blonde to make sure the hint was obvious enough. It may be a little strange since Ken had felt so shy first, but he just wanted to make a point towards Davis. Anger kind of won this time. And it wasn't like TK minded, greeting everyone happily. Ken just murmured his own greeting, glaring down at the blanket.

'So guys, who was your date?' Kari asked excitedly, gaining everyone's attention now. Insert incredible red blush back on Ken's cheeks. Why did she have to be so blunt about this? Didn't she already know? TK must've called her already. Or maybe this was her way of getting it out in the open and letting everyone know that they were in fact dating. But Ken didn't want to make it public this way!

Next to him TK shifted a bit and leaned back on his arms, placing one right behind Ken as if to form some sort of bond between them. It was strange, but also quite pleasant. 'We had fun. We went to see the butterflies in the zoo. I really love that place and wanted to share it with Ken. And then like a real gentleman I walked him home.' A bright smile had settled on TK's lips as he told about the date, leaving most details out. That was good. It really was none of their business they had been kissing.

Then the blue eyes moved from Kari to Ken, giving him a look as if to say what he had thought of their date. 'Y-yeah,' Ken stammered. 'It really was amazing to see all those butterflies. I'm glad we went there.' It was the truth and that fact made Ken blush even more.

And then he felt those dark brown eyes on him, making Ken glance up from the blanket and meet Davis' eyes. He wasn't sure what he saw there. Something like anger or frustration? What was that all about? He had been the jerk that hadn't invited him to this picnic. Maybe he was now angry of the fact Ken was actually here. His plan had failed when TK had come and asked him out. That's what you get for being an ass!

'Oh, I am so happy for you guys!' Yolei exclaimed, slapping her hands together and happily looking over at the couple. 'I never had expected it, but it does make me so happy. You know I always thought that TK was going to end up with Kari, but this works out perfectly. You two look great together!'

An awkward laugh lingered through the group, unsure on how to respond to something like this. Well, apparently TK was not going to end up with Kari and weren't they also the people who kept saying they were friends. It had been Davis who was in love with the girl, so they had a bigger chance at getting together. The only one who hadn't laughed along was Davis, but yeah he didn't agree with the whole TK and Kari getting together anyway, so not really weird. He hated the blonde before if Ken was correct, just because he was friends with Kari. Kind of sad. You never saw Ken disliking Kari because Davis had a crush on her. He just realised it was out of his league.

And then the brunette stood up with a huff, not really hiding his irritation. What the hell was his problem? 'I'm going to play some soccer,' he announced and then he had done it. As if he would ever play soccer alone. Almost everyone wanted to join, even the Digimon and soon they had made teams and were playing against each other. Davis had purposely made Ken play against him and now they were in some sort of battle, just like they had been in before when they were still enemies.

Ken was just playing out his frustrations and Davis apparently his anger at whatever the brunette could even be angry about. They pushed roughly against the other to steal the ball away and even some elbows found their way into the other's ribs. They were playing dirty and everyone was just looking a bit confused at them. Was this really necessary? Yes it was!

They were both sweating through their shirts and Davis being who he was took his shirt off, showing his great body and yes, it distracted Ken a bit. Who could blame him? Davis scored and his team cheered. Well, that sucked. But they would just continue and Ken decided it was time to do it a little more relaxing, because the half-naked body was still distracting him. And why was TK now also taking his shirt off? Oh, damn… Now Ken really couldn't focus anymore. And damn that smile the blonde had as he saw Ken staring. Playing calmly was the right decision indeed.

The ball was passed to Kari, who played it to Gatomon and the cat kicked the ball a bit too hard towards Wormmon, who in his place made it disappear in the woods behind them. 'I'll get it!' both Ken and Davis called out, running towards the spot they had seen the ball move towards. They were running hard, moving through the trees smoothly until they both reached the ball. Gasping a little they stopped, glaring at each other for whatever reason they had at this point.

Ken was the first one to stalk towards the ball and picked it up. And then Davis suddenly spoke up. 'So now you are dating TJ, huh? Is he good in bed?' What kind of question was that? Good in bed? Ken hadn't even thought about sleeping with TK. They had been going out for just a day. What the hell was Davis getting at?

But somehow Ken responded differently than he should, actually challenging the brunette. 'And what if I have?' he spat. And as the words had left Ken's lips, Davis moved towards him, growling as he suddenly slammed Ken back against a tree and smashed their lips together in a rough kiss.

It felt like Ken's heart was beating so hard it would just jump out of his chest. What was this feeling? TK didn't make his heart race like this. Or make him moan out as Davis forced his tongue in his mouth and tasted him forcefully! What was happening? And why wasn't he pushing the brunette off? Wasn't this cheating?

And then he could feel a pair of hands fumbling with the buttons on his jeans, forcing it down slightly down his legs together with his boxers. This time Ken did push off Davis, but stopped when a hand suddenly started pumping his cock, making it harder and harder until Ken was panting harshly. His hands were trembling, trying to still force Davis away, but there was just no strength for it. He could barely stay standing up.

'S-stop it, D-Davis,' Ken tried to order, but it didn't come out very convincing. And then without responding Davis dropped down to his knees and without giving Ken a moment to think about what was going to happen, let his tongue slide over the side of the raven's erection. A loud moan escaped his lips and from that moment on he really was unable to reject Davis.

Ken was sure Davis had never done this before, as he clumsily slid his lips over Ken's length, but once he got the hang of it, it really was amazing. The tongue flicking over the head of his cock, dipping slightly in the slid and then moving his lips down again, sucking roughly as he went back up. And as Ken's moans got louder and louder, Davis moved faster and faster.

And then a warmth coiled in Ken's abdomen, his hips thrusting forward into Davis' awaiting mouth. With a last breathless moan Ken came, thrusting his cock deep inside the brunette's mouth, making Davis choke around his length, but he took in everything Ken gave him nonetheless, swallowing Ken's cum as he stood up again, wiping his sleeve over his red lips.

A bit dazed Ken just stayed standing there, trying to catch his breath and wondering what the hell just happened. Davis just sucked him off! Shit! But he couldn't think more as said person suddenly stepped close, his breath hitting his ear as he casually zipped up Ken's pants again. 'And now think of that when TK fucks you again.' And with that Davis stalked off, taking the ball with him and leaving Ken standing there. What did that even mean? Why did Davis want him to think about that when TK had sex with him? And they hadn't even done it yet! This was so wrong! But he just couldn't stop himself. It was still Davis, the one he had a crush on for so long. But why, why did this happen for god's sake!

After a minute Ken followed after Davis, a deep blush settled on his cheeks once again, but now more out of shame. He felt so guilty. This shouldn't have happened. This was so wrong towards TK.

When he got back to the group of course TK noticed something was off and asked if everything was alright and Ken had to lie, which he hated. TK was so good to him and then he had gone out and be a complete bastard! 'I'm just going to sit down for a moment. I don't feel like playing anymore,' Ken said softly and moved over to the blanket, a moment later TK coming as well to keep him company. Guilt was really gnawing away at him now. The blonde was just so sweet and then that smirk Davis wore on his lips, knowing what was bothering Ken. Davis really was an asshole, but Ken just didn't understand why.

Characters © Digimon

Let me know what you think

And I know they are all jerks right now, but it's kind of what I am going for... You will probably think that throughout the whole story. But sometimes people are just assholes and I think these things happen more often than you think. And sorry if the lime wasn't as great. I tried...


	5. Chapter 5

Okay, I realised the last chapter was way too sudden, so hopefully this chapter makes a lot more clear. If you still don't understand Ken's actions, please ask and I will explain! Because I want it to make sense...

I also wanted to explain why I said this story is DaiKen with hints of TaKen. Everything sexual will be with Davis and TK will only be getting kisses and maybe a little touching. So there will be no sexual scenes with TK!

...

Guilt was definitely gnawing on him, feeling like a tight knot somewhere in the pit of his stomach, weighing him down with every step he took. And still he hadn't said anything to TK. How do you say something like that? Oh yeah, we've been dating for like two days and then suddenly Davis attacked me and started pulling down my pants. No, I didn't fight him off… Why not? Well, because it felt good what he was doing with his mouth and because I have like the biggest crush on him. So stupid and Davis was a bastard for overwhelming him like that! But it wasn't really his fault, no Ken was the one who was screwing things up. He easily could've pushed Davis off, but he didn't. His dreams were coming true, so he just couldn't force the brunette off. He had wanted the attention.

So why was here right now, making out with TK as they were sitting against the side of his bed, the blonde looming over him as his hands moved all over his body, caressing his skin softly. He shouldn't be doing this. Not while with every touch TK gave his body, his thoughts went to the amazing blowjob Davis had given him a few days ago. He was doing exactly what Davis had wanted him to. Thinking of him while he was with TK. This was so wrong, but he couldn't stop himself. Couldn't stop kissing TK while the tongue was swiping through his mouth, coaxing his tongue to respond.

He was such an ass…

And to make matters worse, they apparently had a guy's evening at his place tonight, arranged by his lovely blond boyfriend. So of course Davis was going to be here as well. They hadn't seen each other after the thing that had happened during the picnic since Ken left soon after, too emotional to even think straight at that point. And then TK had offered to spend more time together at a guy's evening. He even had invited his brother and the older Digi-destined males to hang out. But Ken wasn't in the mood to be nice to everyone and play the perfect host while he was still beating himself up over all of this. And damn it, those wandering hands still made him think of complete other things!

Hadn't TK come early to clean up the place though? Although it was a great excuse to indeed make out with your boyfriend, so the blonde probably took the opportunity. Kind of annoying, but it would be weird of Ken to reject him so early in the relationship. They should be all over each other.

And then the doorbell rang, signalling the arrival of their friends. Ken's eyes shot open, realising it was already time and they hadn't done anything around the house. Damn it! Didn't the place look like a mess? Slowly TK pulled back, appearing not to be worrying at all and nuzzled his cheek for a moment. 'I don't want to open the door,' he whined, smiling teasingly as he captured Ken's lips in another kiss, appearing very needy and well… horny. And if the hard on pressed against his leg had anything to say about it, they would be doing other things at this point.

Impatiently the bell rang again and then TK did get up, groaning loudly as he walked towards the door, leaving a dazed Ken sitting against the side of his bed. He fidgeted a little at thought of TK getting that turned on by him. It was quite the compliment, wasn't it? He hadn't expected such a reaction. Somewhere it made his stomach flutter a little, wondering what it would be like to share more intimate touches with the blonde. But then his mind moved back towards the amazing blowjob and he sighed annoyed. It really wouldn't leave him alone.

Getting up at the sound of laughter filling the room and excited conversations being shared, he moved out of his bedroom and towards the kitchen, getting the stuff ready he should've before the guests arrived.

Two arms then suddenly were wrapped around his waist, pulling him back against someone's chest. Surprised Ken looked up in two familiar blue eyes, smiling slightly until he felt something pressed against his ass. Oh god, TK was still very turned on. 'Let me do that,' he whispered in Ken's ear. 'I kept you busy long enough before, so you should just relax with your friends and I'll be out with the food and drinks. You may thank me later,' he decided to add, a deep blush settling on Ken's cheeks. Did he mean?

God, this was getting worse and worse. And this was actually turning him on. Damn it, why did he like it when people told him what to do? The soft touches just weren't his thing, but TK telling him to thank him later just sounded really… good. He seriously was such an ass.

When he glanced to the side, it got even worse. Davis was casually leaning there against the counter, just staring at them with a weird angry glint in his eyes. Of course they looked very intimate right now and the bulge in TK's pants probably didn't go unnoticed. Hopefully Davis hadn't heard what TK just said, because his blush as an answer should say enough.

Without a word Ken turned away from both males and walked towards the living room, not really wanting to deal with the two teens at the same time. All these different hormones were rushing through his body and he wasn't sure what to focus on. Completely exhausted already he flopped down into one of the love seats, trying to block out the loud conversations that were being held around him. They didn't even notice him sitting here, so that was a good thing at least. They would leave him alone.

'Since when are you dating TK?' a voice suddenly asked beside him and when he opened his eyes to see who it was, a close copy of Davis was sitting on the couch to his side. Tai had an unreadable expression on his face, but he didn't seem happy or something, which were the reactions of most of their friends.

Fortunately he didn't have to answer as he thought about this weird reaction some more. Matt spoke up for him. 'About a week. I told you about this already,' he said a little angry. 'Do you ever seriously listen to me, Tai?' And from that point on the attention was away from him, the two teens fighting each other now.

'When the hell did you even tell me? We barely see each other since you're always busy with either Sora or that band of yours and they have only been going out for a week. That is like nothing and means nothing!' And with that Tai stood up and decided to sit somewhere else, grumbling something along the way until he sat down somewhere else, close to his new best friend for the moment, Izzy. Who glanced at him annoyed for interrupting his conversation with Cody.

A soft sigh escaped Matt's lips as he wiped a hand over his face. 'I'm sorry for his behaviour. He has been moping all week now ever since his girlfriend broke up with him. But it is his own fault anyway for just screwing her and not spending more time with her besides that.' Okay, too much information perhaps? A blush settled on Ken's cheeks again and Matt just laughed and waved it off. 'Sorry man, didn't mean to scare you.' He sat down where Tai had previously been seated and lazily leaned back against the back rest. 'I do have to admit I was surprised you were dating my little brother. Hadn't even known you were gay.'

An apologetic smile formed on Ken's lips. 'Yeah, no one knew really except for my parents and Wormmon. I never found the right time to say it and then I got drunk and decided it was a good way to show it by kissing some random guy.' Matt laughed again, shaking his head at the image.

'Well, we have all been there. Although I have never made out with a guy before. But alcohol does make us do weird things. But for what I've seen you're making TK happy. For a while he hadn't been smiling as much, but since he got together with you, it seems like he can't stop.'

Such an ass…

Thankfully Ken didn't have to say anything in response since at that point TK swept in and placed all the foods and drinks on the table effortlessly. Weird talent to have. Ken's eyes followed TK's form move through the room until they found Tai's eyes, seeing him glare angrily at his boyfriend. Well, he really must be pissed about being dumped. And then being angry at TK for finding someone while he was younger or something? But for what he understood, he had screwed it up himself by only using the girl for sex.

But TK didn't pay attention to the glaring man and instead moved over to Ken to pull him out of the chair and sitting down himself. A bit confused Ken glanced down at the smiling blonde until he was quickly pulled down onto TK's lap, more lying on top of him now in a very uncomfortable manner. Thanks, TK… Grumbling under his breath Ken crawled up until he was sitting a lot more comfortable and then huffed, pouting lightly. He didn't even really want to be here in TK's lap.

A chuckle left Matt's lips as he saw TK's smug face and then just turned away, not wanting to get involved in this. Ken then noticed that Davis still hadn't made it out of the kitchen and curiosity struck him. Where was the brunette? Still in the kitchen? Had he said something to TK? No, then the blonde wouldn't look so happy right now with his arms tightly wrapped around Ken's waist. But what was Davis up to then? It would be weird if Ken got out of his seat right away, so he just let it slide and forced himself to not think of the blowjob anymore and instead tried to mingle into the conversations.

Some time passed and Ken was finally having a good time. He had talked to Izzy about his new computer or something and with Joe about his studies and how everything was going with his internship. The food was happily eaten and drinks flowed nicely, no alcohol of course, because his parents would murder him. But those drinks did make you need to pee.

'I'll be right back,' he murmured into TK's ear and quickly got off his lap, moving over to the bathroom quickly. The door was around the corner, out of sight of the living room, so no one noticed it when another body slipped in with Ken, going completely unnoticed by the raven. Casually Ken did his business, not knowing someone was right there with him. Up until he was washing his hands. When he glanced up in the mirror, he noticed Davis standing right behind him.

Slowly the raven turned around, facing the brunette, feeling a little afraid. What was Davis planning on doing now? He couldn't help but feel the spark of lust though, thinking back on the sudden pleasure he had gotten last time. 'I see you've been getting really close with TK,' Davis murmured, a light smirk forming on his lips. 'I guess you haven't told him about what happened between us? Or what will happen between us?'

'What will happen?' Ken asked confused, cursing his voice for sounding a little breathless as Davis got closer and closer, his body now only an inch away. But before Davis answered, his lips were already pressed against Ken's, the raven sucking in a deep breath in shock. His hands tightly gripped the sink, his knuckles turning white, forcing himself to not just wrap his arms around Davis neck and moaning loudly into the kiss. He would keep some restraint.

As if it was the most normal thing to do Davis tilted his head a little to the side, prying Ken's lips open with his tongue and sweeping his tongue through the previously claimed mouth by TK.

Seriously, how much of an ass can you be?

But he was enjoying this. He loved how rough Davis was and just took what he wanted. The lips pressed hard against his and the hands forced themselves under Ken's shirt, roaming all over his pale skin. This was so much more exciting.

Then suddenly the lips left his, leaving Ken even more dazed than before. His breath was coming out in sharp gasps, Davis hand's still moving over his body. 'You know what I was thinking?' Davis suddenly said, his voice a bit huskier than before. 'I think you should repay me. I think you should get on your knees and get that mouth of yours to work right now.'

So straightforward… It made Ken blush again, but also, without complaining, sink down to his knees and work on Davis' jeans to get them undone.

Yes, he was an ass, but god, he wanted this badly.

Characters © Digimon

Let me know what you think and let me know if you understood everything!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter starts off, sort of, where the last chapter ended! Enjoy the little bit of lime and then of course the rest of the chapter ^^

...

Why was he doing this right now? He should stop this. There were people in his living room expecting him to come back soon. A bathroom break doesn't take this long. Although that is not the only reason why he should stop doing this. But he just couldn't. His lips stretching far enough to fit over Davis' erection, bobbing his head up and down, his tongue sliding over the head of his cock to make the brunette moan out. It were those sounds that urged him on. He couldn't stop. It was Davis…

Davis had been his dream for so long already. Years he had been crushing after the brunette and now he had the opportunity to touch him. To see a different side he had been dreaming about for as long he had wet dreams, waking up with sheets wet of the pleasure it had given him.

A loud moan pulled Ken out of his thoughts, his blue eyes snapping up at the parted lips of Davis. The hips were bucking forward more, meeting every slide Ken's mouth made over the cock, it being thrust deep into his throat. At first he had gagged, but he had gotten used to the rougher treatment, loving the way it stung a little deep in his throat where the skin was being abused lightly. God, was he a masochist or something? Or was the idea of Davis doing this just what turned him on so badly. Yeah, he was definitely hard and he wanted the brunette to touch him, but somehow he stopped himself there. Maybe not go too far right now. No, this would be the last time. This would not happen again.

A hand grabbed his hair roughly, messing his neat hairdo up and pulling the lips as far over Davis' cock as they could go. And then the brunette's orgasm hit him. Cum sliding deep down his throat Ken started coughing, it constricting down Davis' cock and making the brunette groan out loud again. This was awkward. With a plop the erection was pulled out of his mouth and Davis was zipping up his jeans again.

Ken was still on his knees, breathing heavily and trying to even truly understand what had just happened. Why couldn't he really hold back when it came to Davis? And why did he feel the need to kiss him again and feel the need the brunette apparently sometimes felt or at least faked he felt. A hand was extended his way and he took it without thinking, coming to stand right in front of Davis again.

Sweetly the hand moved up to Ken's hair and started smoothing it out, a weird smile plastered on his face. 'You are pretty good at that, Ken. TK has taught you well,' he replied, his voice sounding soft, but somewhere there was a bite to it and his hair was tugged a little too hard, making the raven haired wince.

'But we haven't…' But Davis wasn't there anymore to listen, waving it off as he opened the bathroom dinner and walked out. Why did Davis make such a big deal about what he would do with TK and why did he think they would do all those things already? Oh, well Ken, maybe because you are also fucking doing them with him? Such an idiot!

Angry with himself he stepped out of the bathroom as well, stalking back towards the living room where Davis was now seated on the couch next to Matt, a content smile on his face as if nothing had happened. If Davis could ignore it all, then he could as well! First he took a big gulp of his drink, making the bitter taste leave his mouth, and then he sat back down on TK's lap. Yes, this felt very wrong right now, but he couldn't just go and sit somewhere else! How suspicious would that be?

'Took you long enough,' TK murmured into Ken's ear, wrapping his arms around the thin waist. 'I thought you were never coming back,' he teased then, giving him a kiss on the side of his head, making a blush form on the raven's cheeks. Of course TK thought this was embarrassment, but in fact it really was guilt that made Ken blush.

Unfortunately it was someone else who answered for him to that. 'Yeah, sorry TK. Ken and I had something to discuss. We had to make up for some stuff that had happened, but he is all yours now. Until of course I need to spend some time with my friend again.' Davis raised a glass at them as if to toast on their relationship or something and he could see that stupid mocking grin again. But at least he had come up with an excuse.

'Oh, so you two made up?' TK whispered excitedly. 'I'm glad. You really were great friends before, so I was a little surprised when everything seemed so off at the picnic and all.' So he had noticed something… Everyone probably had, but apparently this was normal behaviour. It probably was. It was true, he and Davis had been great friends before this all. Hell, their Digimons even digivolved together. Their heartbeats had synchronised. It had felt special and… And that had been the moment where he had fallen for the brunette. The way Davis had smiled at him and had been so enthusiastic about it all.

Ken only nodded in response, not trusting his voice at this point. Why was TK always so sweet? He really didn't deserve all of this. Something needed to change. He needed to change. He should be a better boyfriend. He would be a better boyfriend. He would ignore every advance a certain brunette would make and he would only care for the blonde. Crush or not Davis did not care about him the way TK did and that was what would make TK the better choice for him. He should've figured that out long ago, but it was difficult to just step away from your crush wasn't it?

Ken wasn't even sure if he was strong enough now.

The conversation around the room had continued again and Ken just kind of listened to several of them, not paying attention to any. He still felt a little dazed after what had just happened and also a little horny if he had to admit it. It's not like those feelings died down immediately, which would've been better.

Especially since it seemed someone else had noticed his tension. Hot breath was fanning against his neck, arms tightening around his body and pulling him as close as possible. It surprised Ken a little when he felt something grow beneath him and he wasn't sure how to respond to it. What the hell was happening? They hadn't even been talking or kissing or whatever that could've turned TK like that. Or at least that was what he thought.

'I see you want this party to be over as fast as I do,' TK whispered huskily, making sure only Ken heard. 'How long have you been sporting that?' Ken didn't need an explanation about what that was. This wasn't going great. That erection was still there because of Davis and now TK had noticed, thinking it was because of him. How could he fix this?

Hesitating Ken didn't answer and TK actually took that as a good sign, thinking he had been turned on ever since this party had started or right before actually. Lips started moving over his neck and a deep blush again settled on Ken's cheeks. Everyone could see this. TK had to stop!

Hastily the raven started pushing TK's arms off, looking around the room to see if no one noticed and it looked like they were safe and then the lips stopped moving, the breath fanning against his ear again as he could feel TK smile against it. 'Later,' he whispered huskily. 'If you give me a kiss now.'

Okay, that was a pretty good deal, right? They would do this later if Ken gave TK a kiss now. Wait! They couldn't do more later. He couldn't do more when he just done more with someone else. He would feel so dirty and guilty and just awful. They couldn't do more. Definitely not! But that didn't mean he couldn't give the blonde a kiss. Not that he had a choice. A strong hand had already turned his face towards a smiling breathy looking blonde and lips were moving over his, softly urging him on to respond back.

The force was just not there. The passion, the need, everything Ken loved about Davis' kiss was not there. TK was just so soft and sweet and really the perfect boyfriend. He would wait on Ken and accept boundaries when they were there. But it was the pressure what turned the raven on. The force was what got to him and what made him step over lines.

And then a tongue swiped over his bottom lip, asking for permission to enter and automatically Ken responded. Opening his mouth he let TK's tongue slide in and made his own tongue play along. Time passed as they just kept lip locked and conversation continued, so Ken was pretty sure no one was paying attention to them still. So why not enjoy the moment and let TK know everything was okay between them? Because it was an ass move, that's why!

How could he be doing this to the sweet and precious TK? At this point he really felt like crying, so Ken kept on kissing, not wanting to let it show. As long as he was busy, he could suppress the feeling. He would be strong and not break down in front of everyone. Maybe he would tell TK later about it all. No, he shouldn't. TK was worth to fight for and if he didn't say anything, then they could stay together. Ken just needed to change and make this work.

After another long moment TK pulled back, breaking the kiss and smirking a little at Ken, his blue eyes half lidded. 'I guess you really do want this party to be over,' he responded, nipping at Ken's bottom lip before completely pulling back and turning his face to look into the room, smiling pleased.

It was then that Ken also turned, settling comfortably back into TK's lap and feeling his erection twitch against his ass, red cheeks forming yet again. Of course the blonde still thought something was going to happen afterwards and now he almost felt guilty for not wanting to. He should want to have a sexual relationship with the blonde, right? And he had to admit that TK was good looking. His long and lean body, his beautiful smile and then those blue eyes that seemed like an open book. Everything just didn't scream sex for Ken. It was all too soft.

Pulling his thoughts away from it all, Ken glanced through the room, his eyes meeting dark brown ones, staring deeply into his. Davis still seemed calm, but Ken knew him better than that. The tightening around his lip, the slightly twitching eyes. And then the hands balled into fists. Davis was angry, very angry. But what for? It couldn't be jealousy, right? No, Davis didn't want him, he was just playing around. So why was Davis angry? Because Ken was still touching TK maybe. Because Ken didn't feel guilty enough to not ever touch the blonde again. He had a feeling that Davis was going to work even harder on getting Ken to touch him.

While Ken was still staring at Davis, he had missed someone else staring at them. Someone with just as dark eyes, not even hiding his anger at all. But no one noticed or at least everyone pretended to.

Characters © Digimon

Let me know what you think


	7. Chapter 7

I know a day later another update... I was inspired and had to write it! This is may a bit unexpected, but I made a long timeskip. Even I can't stand writing about TK's hurt any longer :P So now everything will be a bit emotional.

And what about a TK x Davis x Ken oneshot? I was just thinking about this, because I like those three in pairs all around, so why not all three together?

Anyway, enjoy! This has hints of sex, but nothing too graphic really...

...

Of course after everyone had left TK had made a move. His hands had slid over Ken's body, trying to turn him on again, but he just couldn't. He felt too disgusting and at this point just wanted a shower. He was the worst boyfriend ever and maybe he should just stay single. That way he would be sure that no one would get hurt. But now he was hurting TK a little already and all because he was doing stuff with Davis. Of course TK didn't like it when he was rejected to touch further, but he understood, because he was just so damn understanding. He would not pressure, he would wait. That's exactly what he said. They would wait until both of them were ready to take a step further, as if it was some sort of phase they needed to go through together. It annoyed Ken, because it made him realise just how much of an asshole he was.

But that didn't prevent him from seeing Davis. Over and over again. It had been about a month later and TK still was waiting patiently until Ken gave him the green light. While Davis had gotten the green light long ago. The worst part was that it wasn't the surprising moments anymore. It wasn't Davis waiting for him in the bathroom or surprising him in the park. They actually got together as planned and did things they really shouldn't.

Ken just couldn't stop. He would feel excited every step he took towards Davis' house and he would feel guilty every step he took when he went back home. But he was addicted. Everything in his body pushed him towards Davis. Every fibre longed for him. It was insane and sometimes Ken just felt like pulling out his hair and scream to the heavens above, asking why they would do such a thing to him. Why would they grant him an amazing boyfriend and then have his crush all over him? It shouldn't go this way.

He didn't even have the guts to tell his Digimon. Wormmon had no idea what Davis and he did when they got together to play video games or whatever. Sometimes Ken supposedly even helped the brunette study. Disgusting lies just to keep everyone happy. Because if they all knew, they would hate him. And they would be right to. He would have hurt TK, him, not Davis, it would've been him. Of course the brunette was in the wrong for doing this, but he would be forgiven. Davis always would be forgiven. But Ken wouldn't.

And while Ken knew everything was falling apart and he was screwing up this whole friend group he had finally built up, he was at Davis' home again. In a position he had never been in before. Of course Davis and he had gone a lot further than just giving each other blowjobs. They had actually explored their bodies, had gotten completely naked and laid in his bed together. But now, now they were really taking it far and it was Ken who had initiated it.

On his knees, face pressed against the hard wooden floor, Ken was offering his body to Davis. He wanted this and it was horrible that he wanted this, but he couldn't stop anymore. It needed to happen. And Davis wouldn't stop either. The brunette still thought that Ken had a sex life with TK, so didn't care how much they did and how far they got, because he was under the impression Ken had already done it. And this way Ken always got what he wanted the most. Davis forcing him down to whatever he wanted and making him pleasure the brunette. That was what he needed.

And now with a finger inside of him already, wriggling around and stretching him a little. Davis was quite clumsy at this, but it didn't matter. It was new, it was exciting and it also felt a little weird. After this he wouldn't be a virgin anymore and he would've lost this to his crush, the one he had wanted for so long. A groan escaped his lips, unable to resist letting Davis know how much he was enjoying this and he knew it was getting to the brunette as well.

Soon the second finger slipped in, scissoring and stretching him more and more. Davis didn't really take his time, impatient enough to hurry everything along and actually do this thing. But as far as Ken knew, Davis was a virgin as well, so wouldn't this be his first time then too? Didn't he mind? Obviously not, so it didn't matter. They would do this and it would be amazing and whatever kind of fairy-tale thing you can imagine.

And then the third went in and this did sting a little. A pained whine left Ken's lips and he quickly brought a hand over his mouth, wanting to keep the rest in. But Davis had picked on and the fingers had stopped moving. The silence stretched on and Ken was feeling a little uncomfortable now. He was still the one with the fingers up his ass. Questioningly he turned his head to face Davis, quirking an eyebrow.

Davis was just staring back at him, his brown eyes turned wide. What the hell was going on here? Did Davis want to stop now? Then at least pull those damn fingers back! And then the mouth opened, but the brunette shut it again, turning his head to the side as if he had to think of something. And still leaving those fingers inside, as if they were completely forgotten… 'K-Ken? A-are you a virgin?'

Oh, lord. They were getting into this now. Ken didn't want to answer this question. Because maybe Davis would laugh at him for this. So maybe if he got arrogant? 'So what? You are too,' he spat, glaring at hazelnut coloured eyes, seeing shock run down Davis' face.

A shaky breath escaped the brunette's lips and he looked away for a moment again. What the hell was going on? Was it really this bad? So what if he was a virgin? Wouldn't he be good enough or something? And here he was on his damn knees, about to do the worst thing he could to hurt TK and Davis was having second thoughts.

Finally those fingers were ripped out of him and Davis shifted away until his back the wall, knees going op so he could lean his arms on them. 'I can't do this,' he said, shaking his head over and over again. Carefully Ken got back up and turned his body around, still feeling a little numb from the fingers. He just sat down in the middle of the room, trying to cover himself up with his hands. This was really embarrassing.

'Why?' Ken asked angrily. 'Because a virgin isn't good enough in bed or because now you know TK hasn't gone that far either and the game isn't as fun anymore then?' It must be the last part. Davis must finally see that whatever this game was, it wasn't working the way he wanted and now it was over. He had never wanted to have sex with Ken. He had just wanted to get to him and TK by having sex with Ken. Such an asshole.

But maybe he was wrong, because the angry look he received from Davis should be enough of an explanation. 'That is not the reason,' he yelled. 'But you should've told me that you weren't doing anything with TK. It would've changed things a lot.' His hands shot up and covered his head as he rocked back and forth as if to comfort himself.

'What would it have changed?' Ken was really getting angry now. So it would indeed have changed things. Then Davis wouldn't have touched him at all. This has all been futile. Crawling over to Davis Ken made sure they were facing each other, that the brunette couldn't ignore him and pretend it all hadn't happened. This was real and they both were guilty. Davis was just as guilty. You don't touch your friends' boyfriends.

Still Davis tried to avoid the piercing blue gaze, even when Ken grabbed his head and forced him to look, his eyes still went to the side. 'You should've told me, Ken,' he said softly. 'How can you…' He seemed to be struggling with finding the right words. Finally those brown eyes looked into his, a sad expression lying deep in them. 'How can you want to lose your virginity to me? I've been nothing but an ass to you and you have one of the sweetest guys as a boyfriend. You shouldn't want this, Ken.'

That shook him up. How could he want this? He shouldn't want this? Leaning back a little Ken looked a little defeated. And then he just started talking or more like babbling. 'H-how could I want this? Oh, I don't know, Davis. How could I have wanted any of this? How could I have given you a blowjob and how could we have kissed more times than I could count? How can I reject the one that does want to be with me for a jackass like you?' He took a deep breath and shook his head, knowing this would all be over now. This was the end. 'Because it's you. It's always been you and finally you wanted me as well. So I took the opportunity and jeopardised everything, because I wanted you. Selfish maybe, but aren't we all sometimes?'

Silence settled in the room, both unsure on how to change that. But it was Davis now who had questions lingering in his mind, trying to come out and roll off his lips. 'You like me?' he asked, sounding very unsure about this. 'But you've never even looked at me that way before. And in the club you just kissed some random dude. Why didn't you try to do stuff like that with me then? It doesn't make sense, Ken. You're dating TK and you want me?' Indeed it didn't make any sense if you put it like that… But couldn't he just have been too shy to do something?

Ken felt utterly defeated. It was like he was being accused of things he didn't really want to see, but Davis was forcing his nose in. 'It's not that easy to come out of the closet, Davis,' he murmured softly. 'And then telling your best friend you like him.' A sad smile formed on his lips and he just shook it off. 'It's not that easy, Davis.'

Again silence, but this time it was wanted. They needed to think, figure things out and then decide what would happen next. And then a hand reached out. Hesitatingly Ken took it and carefully Davis pulled him close. It was strangely comfortable in the brunette's arms and Ken couldn't help but close his eyes.

Before Ken knew it, lips were pressed against his and soon they were locked in a passionate kiss. It felt different. More like the first time Davis had ever kissed him on that faithful drunken night. As if he really wanted this. The force was still there, but not as if he was taking whatever he wanted. It was like forcing him into pleasure. It was amazing and Ken let himself be led through the moment. They ended back on the ground, this time with Ken's back on the hard wooden floor.

Hands started wandering again and soon they were back at that pleasure point. There erections were rubbing together, but they wouldn't stop there. It was as if it all went natural this time. Ken was already prepped. Maybe not enough, but they wouldn't pay any attention to that now. They were too far gone. Lube was put on Davis' cock and soon he was pushing inside.

It didn't matter how badly it hurt at first, because it ebbed away and their day was filled with passion. Maybe things would be different now. One thing Ken knew for sure. He would have to tell TK now. This cheating needed to end once and for all.

Characters © Digimon

Let me know what you think


	8. Chapter 8

The moment of truth! Some breakdown and it's probably very OOC, but it felt right this way. At least this was how I went through it once :P And this will have two more chapters with the last one being an epilogue and then it's over! So this will have exactly 10 chapters ^^ Enjoy the pain and suffering! 0.o

...

It was time… Ken had already delayed it with a day, incredibly afraid of actually telling TK that it was over and that he had been cheating and all. It may be stupid to tell about the cheating if you're going to break it off anyway, but if he would suddenly be dating Davis it all would be rather suspicious, so it needed to be said. But it wasn't like Ken was really looking forward to it. And he hadn't been able to talk to Davis either after he left two days ago, although the parting had been pretty amazing and Ken's heart started beating rather roughly as he thought about that day. He had even talked to Wormmon and spilled everything, so of course his Digimon was also pressuring him into this.

So here he was, fresh of the subway, and walking towards TK's apartment he shared with his mother. Hesitating in front of the door, Ken sighed softly. He needed to knock. He really needed to lift his hand and just knock. Instead he chose to bang his head against the wood in frustration and then remembered that would also get some attention. Damn it, now he really did need to talk.

Footsteps started to approach and Ken could feel his cheeks reddening fast. This was it, the moment of truth. The door opened and a smiling TK stood there and guilt immediately started tugging on Ken's heart. How could he have done such a thing to such an amazing person as TK? This wasn't right. But Davis had done anything to get to Ken, so it had been rather difficult. But still, it was so stupid and TK just didn't deserve this.

'Hey,' TK said a little confused. 'Have I forgot about us seeing each other today or something?' he asked, cocking his head to the side as a smile stretched his lips apart. Ken shook his head, trying to keep his eyes casted downwards. It stayed silent for a moment and then TK just stepped to the side, an amused glint in his eyes. 'Want to come in then?'

Without saying anything Ken walked in, took off his shoes and coat and moved over to the familiar living room. He was grateful that TK's mother wasn't here. That made all this a lot easier. A bit surprised by the sudden movement TK followed after the raven and leaned against the wall as he saw Ken sitting down on the couch. The blue eyes were closed and nervously Ken started moving back and forth in his seat, his hands covering his mouth as to keep in the words he was about to spill.

'We have to… Talk,' he said, the words feeling very foreign and wrong. Everyone knew what those words meant. Everyone knew about the inevitable moment that was about to come. And TK did as well. Slowly he walked over to the couch and sat down beside Ken, keeping enough distance and the smile had disappeared. Something Ken definitely didn't like seeing.

Leaning his arms on his legs, TK stared out in front of him much like Ken was doing, trying to avoid each other as much as possible. 'Okay,' he murmured, waiting on Ken to continue.

This was it. This was the moment and Ken felt like crying. A sob left his lips and he quickly brought a hand to his lips, trying to keep the rest of the sounds in. And the good guy TK was, he wrapped an arm around Ken's frame and started rocking him slowly, murmuring soft words into his ears to calm him down. The blonde definitely didn't deserve this. 'I-I'm so sorry,' he said first and that was all he needed to break down, tears flowing from his eyes. So unlike him, but he couldn't stand the guilt and the pain he was causing or at least going to cause.

'It's okay,' TK said soothingly, his arms tightening around Ken's body as if he could push out this all and just stay happily together. This didn't need to happen. They were happy and that was all that mattered.

Ken shook his head again and moved out of TK's arms, feeling unworthy of them. 'It's not!' he said, wanting to rip the hair out of his scalp. 'I don't deserve you, TK. I'm a horrible, horrible person and I fucked up and you are worth so much more and…' He wanted to ramble on and one, but suddenly a pair of lips were pressed on his and he was silenced. His blue eyes widened as he looked up at TK, the other having his eyes closed as he desperately moved his lips over Ken's. When the lips left and TK looked at him through half lidded eyes, Ken finally spilled. 'I cheated on you.'

And that shook TK awake. Quickly he pulled away and stared at Ken as if he was something disgusting that shouldn't be touched. 'You cheated on me?' he asked unbelievably. 'You cheated on me while we haven't done shit yet?'

This was what Ken had been afraid of. The anger. The anger since they indeed hadn't done anything besides kissing while Ken had gone a lot further with Davis. So in response Ken only nodded his head, covering his lips again to keep in the sobs that wanted to spill again. Tears still flowed freely, but he knew TK wouldn't be impressed now.

'With Davis, right?' TK asked, his voice suddenly very low and threatening. It frightened Ken a little and he shifted further away, afraid he might get punched. Wouldn't be the first time TK would raise his hand at him. Ken just nodded, unsure what else to say. 'Fuck!' TK called out and stood up, looking like he was ready to tear something apart. Hopefully not him… 'I should've known! The way that damn bastard always looked at you and we all knew there was something going on between you two, even before we knew you were fucking gay. Except for that dimwit of course.' A growl ripped from his throat and slowly he sat down again, calming down a little. 'But fuck, Ken. How could you do such a thing? The bastard isn't even interested in guys and just doesn't like the fact that you are with someone now.'

Ken couldn't help but feel the sting in his heart at TK's harsh words. But was it true? It didn't matter right now. So he sat straight up and took a deep breath, his voice cracking a bit. 'This is not about Davis and if he has feelings for me or not,' he said softly, turning his eyes back to the ground. 'It's about you and me and how you deserve better.' And then he felt a fist slam against his cheek, making him fall to the side and looking rather dazed. That had hurt… He rubbed his cheek, trying to will the sting away.

'Not about Davis?' TK hissed. 'The asshole ruined everything. This with you would've worked out fine if he hadn't come along and tried his best to break us apart. I was perfectly happy with you and everything seemed to be going fine.' He sighed harshly and then buried his face in his hands. 'You have no idea how shitty I have felt before we got together. And when I saw you kissing a guy at that club it made me think. I was alone and miserable, but you were my friend, a good friend, who turned out to like men as well and everything seemed to be falling into place. I thought it worked.'

TK started to confuse Ken a little and the raven slowly sat back up, glancing over at the blonde as he rubbed his cheek some more. He kept silent, wondering where this was even going. It almost felt like this wasn't about him anymore. And then a sob resonated through the room and Ken was sure it wasn't his this time. His tears had dried out as soon as that fist had made contact.

'It's all his fault that I have to start all over again. And I hate him, I hate him so much!' he yelled out and TK gave a punch to the pillow next to him now, instead of choosing for Ken's face again. 'He fucked me up and then fucking left me to deal with it all myself. Because he didn't care about how I felt, it was all about his own feelings.' TK turned to face Ken again and the raven could see the wetness in his face fresh from tears, but also the anger rising from the blue eyes. 'He's an asshole, Ken. But no one seems to notice. They all love him, but I know that he's a fucking asshole.'

This couldn't be about Davis anymore. It was so strange. Ken just stared at TK and felt utterly confused. How was he supposed to respond to this? He felt like he needed to comfort TK. Slowly he slid closer to the blonde and wrapped an arm around his shoulders, rubbing him soothingly. 'What's going on, TK?' he asked softly. 'Who are you talking about?'

'Tai of course!' he spat and then he really seemed to break apart. He sobbed harder and harder and it felt like he finally let all the stress out. Maybe TK hadn't grieved yet for his lost love, but Ken had no idea if that was even the case. It seemed that way, but didn't Tai have a girlfriend? 'H-he made me fall for him,' he choked out. 'Of course Matt was already taken by Sora and somehow Tai thought it was a good idea to go for the little brother now. Maybe it was some sort of revenge act, but I fell for it all and then he suddenly tells me that he has a girlfriend and that we couldn't continue whatever the hell we had been doing.' TK felt silent for a moment and swallowed heavily. 'He didn't even dare call it by its name. We were fucking.' Not what Ken would've used to describe it, but he could imagine it felt right for TK at the moment.

But how respond to this? Soothing words, right? Be nice and comforting, because TK deserved this. But Ken wasn't very good at this. He rubbed his arm over TK's back some more and then opened his mouth to say something and only as he spoke he knew what. 'M-maybe he was just scared, TK,' he said softly. 'But you shouldn't put up with things like that. You are a very special person and you deserve so much better. Someone who loves you for who you are, so either prove to him that you are worth it or move on.' Was that the right thing to say? He wasn't sure…

TK turned to face Ken, his nose a little red and his eyes all puffy. 'And why couldn't that be you?' he asked plainly and that quite shocked Ken, but then a smile formed on his lips.

'Because I love someone who doesn't deserve me,' he said simply and TK couldn't help but chuckle at that.

'Davis definitely doesn't deserve you,' he stated. 'But that's what happens, right? The good ones lose their hearts to the bastards and then fall apart.' He sighed softly and then lazily rubbed a hand through his messy blond hair. 'You know I think I could really have fallen for you and then we would've been very happy.'

Ken still smiled and then shook his head. 'No, you wouldn't have. Your heart already belongs to someone else and you need to get over that first before you even try to fall for someone else. That's why I couldn't fall for you either,' he admitted. 'Davis was still in my head and losing that is too tough.' But now it would turn out alright. Because Ken was certain Tai had feelings for TK. The anger he had shown at the party should be evidence enough, but time will tell. TK would do fine. And Ken, Ken would have Davis. He was sure of it.

Characters © Digimon

Let me know what you think


	9. Chapter 9

So the last bit of drama in this story. The next chapter will be the epilogue! Because we need some happiness in this story as well. Too much drama! Anyway, enjoy the last bit of the drama :)

...

So a week had passed since Ken had broken it off with TK and for the blonde everything seemed to be going quite alright. He immediately had called Tai and they had talked things through. Apparently Tai had been scared to come out not just to the world, but also to TK's brother. Not so strange since Matt was pretty protective, but he didn't really mind it at all. It was just misplaced fear, because according to Matt there wasn't anyone he would trust more into making his little brother as happy as he should be. Quite sweet and of course Ken was happy to hear that when TK called him, but that didn't fix anything for Ken himself.

In the meantime he had been alone for a week already and hadn't heard a thing from Davis. He had texted the brunette, called him, sent him emails. But no reply to any of them. His sister even said that Davis was just busy and would get to him when he had the time. It was such bullshit. Davis always had time before and suddenly he was busy? But there was nothing he could do anymore…

Except be miserable at home and eat as much ice cream as possible. But that wasn't the person Ken was. He didn't like to just sit at home and be dumped the horrible way Davis was planning on. They would have a talk about this and Ken would stand up for himself. It was about time. He hadn't really been doing this for a while, because he valued Davis' friendship too much. But now it would already be ruined, so what did it matter anyway?

He hadn't told anyone where he was going, even left Wormmon in the dark as he put on his coat and slammed the door shut behind him. It would be a long way and it reminded him of his trip to TK, but this time he felt different. He was angry and he would give Davis a piece of his mind. How dare he treat his so called best friend like this? Everything he had gone through because of that damn bastard.

But the closer he got, the more his nerves started setting in. Was this really a smart move and could he really say all those things to Davis? He just had to, because he couldn't keep on living like this. Opening his mouth would be the only solution. But as he stood in front of Davis' front door, he couldn't raise his hand yet again. It was just like last week, but this time he didn't bump his head against the door. He just stood there as if waiting on the door to open all by itself. His feet were nailed to the ground, making him unable to move. Or at least it felt that way.

No, he needed to do this. A shaking fist was raised and a shock ran through his body when it came in contact with the hard wood of the door. This was the moment of truth. He would face Davis in mere seconds, because he was sure the boy was inside. It was pouring outside, so no soccer or whatever and then the brunette would be moping inside over having nothing to do, except play videogames, which he did quite often. Or eat, he also did that a lot, more than he should.

Slowly the door opened, showing off a very lazy looking Davis, seeming to be wearing his pyjamas of some sort, and scratching his ass while he was at it. Right until he noticed who exactly was standing on his porch, getting more soaked due to the rain with every second that passed. Ken had been too focused on talking to Davis that he had forgotten to bring an umbrella, so his clothes already were clinging to his body and he couldn't stop shivering, even though he tried fighting it off as much as possible. Couldn't be showing any weakness now.

It stayed silent for far too long, Ken waiting on some kind of recognition or maybe to be let in or something, but Davis was just standing there, staring at him with eyes wide. So Ken just wrapped his arms around himself to keep a little warm, shaking his wet hair out of his face. And then it was time to talk. The cold of the rain had cooled down his anger a little as well and he also felt a little awkward now that Davis wasn't even saying anything.

'Why haven't you been answering my texts, calls or emails?' he hissed out, his gaze shifted to the side. He didn't want to look at Davis, it already hurting too much. But he needed to go through this. He would get dumped in person and it would happen now. It was the least amount of respect he deserved here.

When his blue eyes turned back to Davis and wait for an answer, he noticed the posture of the brunette had changed. He was lounging against the doorframe, the look in his face quite indifferent. 'I don't know,' Davis shrugged off, rubbing the back of his head lazily. The brown eyes just kept staring into Ken's, making sure the raven knew exactly how much Davis really cared. Was this really how the brunette felt? He really didn't care about Ken's feelings in this situation? And they actually had sex?!

Ken was at a loss of words. How was he supposed to even respond to that? A little lost his eyes swept over the ground, as if he could find the answer there. 'You really don't care, do you?' he breathed out. His body had stopped shivering. Ken didn't even feel the cold rain anymore as it soaked his clothes through and through, drops slowly running down his face and then dropping down to the ground below. His hair stuck to his face, making his pale skin almost disappear.

'I don't know what you mean?' What? Davis didn't even know what he was talking about? Such bullshit. Of course the asshole knew what he was talking about! This really was it. Ken had hoped to have a serious conversation about this, but that wasn't going to happen. Davis would just keep answering with empty answers, meaning nothing and not giving Ken the closure he needed.

Silently tears started streaming down his face, mixing in with the rain, going completely unnoticed. And then he really had enough. Anger started bubbling up again. His eyebrows furrowed together, blue eyes snapping up and boring deep into brown ones. He growled loudly before grabbing Davis' shirt with his left hand while he raised the right hand as he formed a fist. 'You really don't care about me, huh? You really don't give a shit about how I feel!' And with that he let his fist collide with Davis' face, making the brunette fall backwards slightly, but Ken kept him up with his left hand, raising his fist again to do the very same thing. 'You are just a son of a bitch that doesn't give a fuck about how others feel. But when someone makes him feel like shit everything is allowed.' When he was about to slam his fist into Davis' cheek again, the brunette caught his wrist and kept him still.

Davis' looked different now. Something like sadness present in his face as he kept on staring at the raven in front of him, taking in the complete form of his former best friend. Davis knew Ken was crying, not because of the tears, but because his eyes had turned red and the way his lip quivered from time to time. He knew he was to blame for this, but he had reasons for doing so.

But Ken kept on ranting, needing to say everything he had wanted to for a very long time now. He didn't even notice Davis holding his hand or that he had his other arm actually wrapped around his waist. 'You have no idea what you are really doing! You just break everything apart and then throw it all out. I had a really nice thing with TK and then you decided to meddle in. But for TK it all worked out fine, but I… I hate you, Davis!' At this point he was just crying, his screaming showing off just how desperate he was and how shitty he felt.

And when Davis wrapped both his arms around Ken's smaller frame and pulled him in a hug, Ken was done for. He just kept on crying, holding tightly unto Davis. The one who he was supposed to hate, but couldn't let go of. That damn brunette had gotten under his skin and would never be able to get away from there.

They stood there for a while, Ken's wet clothes slowly drenching Davis' clothes as well. But it wasn't until Ken had calmed down, the soft sobs had stopped leaving his lips and the shivering had ceased, that Davis started talking. 'I'm sorry,' he said softly and Ken's hands tightened on Davis' shirt, liking how the tone had changed in the brunette's voice. The indifference had left and made place for something with feeling. 'You know I do care about how you feel and I never meant to hurt you like this.'

Ken wasn't sure what to do with this. He hadn't meant it? Then why had he done it. Such bullshit again. There was no reason to ignore him if he did care about how Ken felt, except if he was too afraid to tell the raven he didn't feel the same way, which would be pretty sad. He did deserve to be broken up with the right way. They were best friends or were supposed to be at least.

A hand went through Ken's wet locks, moving it out of his face as Davis glanced down at the raven, meeting blue eyes. A sad expression was still lingering on his face and Ken could see he was thinking about saying something and Ken prayed he would just let it out. The lips parted and waiting a second longer, Davis started talking. 'I know I did it the wrong way,' he started. 'But when you left the other day, after we did… You know.' Yes, Ken did know and a slight blush spread on his cheeks. 'I couldn't help but think where this would leave us. I pushed you into breaking up with TK, who would be a far better boyfriend for you than I would, and then actually just step in as if it was the right thing to do. I felt like a complete jackass. This wasn't supposed to go this way. I shouldn't have seduced you the way I did. And frankly you just deserve better.'

You deserve better.

'I know,' Ken murmured softly, his body completely relaxing and wrapping his arms around Davis' neck. 'I am very aware of the fact that I deserve better.' Pain crossed Davis' face for a moment, having hoped on a different answer. 'But that doesn't mean I actually want someone else.' He laid his forehead against Davis' shoulder and sighed softly, finally understanding why this had all happened. One, because Davis was a chicken and didn't dare tell him this. And two, because he didn't feel good enough. 'And I want you, Davis, regardless on all the shit you put me through, because I know you can make me the happiest person in the world.'

Carefully Davis pushed Ken off a bit and stared deep into those blue orbs, suddenly leaning down and kissing him right on the lips. Surprised Ken sucked in a deep breath, but then slowly melted into the kiss until Davis broke it.

'I'm sorry,' the brunette murmured.

'I know,' Ken responded, getting another kiss.

'I'm sorry,' Davis repeated again.

'Shut up,' and the brunette did, the kiss becoming much longer after that.

Characters © Digimon

Let me know what you think


	10. Epilogue

A bit of a short epilogue, but I think it says enough. The first bit is dirty, but it's only short and then we get to the real ending. Enjoy!

...

'We shouldn't be doing this…'

'Oh, shut up, Ken. It's not like you really want me to stop.' And Davis was so right. Once again he found himself pressed against a tree in the park, but this time he had his legs wrapped around Davis' waist, his cock buried deep inside of Ken. This wasn't the time nor place to do such a thing, but of course Davis couldn't hold back and Ken couldn't say no. So the group would just have to wait for them until they finished.

The thrusting intensified, pushing rougher inside of him as Ken let out moan after moan, praying no one would hear them and come see what was up. They were meeting their friends in the park, having a nice picnic again and this time the older Digi-destined joined them as well. It would be a fun day in the park and they would just laugh and talk and Ken was actually looking forward to see them all again. Especially since this would be the first time they would meet the others while Davis and he were in a real relationship. He did feel a bit nervous, although this was making him more relaxed.

As a hand wrapped around his neglected cock, Davis pressed his lips forcefully against Ken's, taking in every sound the raven let out as he brought his lover to completion. Going completely limp in Davis' arms, Ken just relaxed and waited until the brunette finished, only a few thrusts away from his own orgasm. He loved the feeling of Davis' body tensing under him, all the muscles going rigid as he spilled his essence inside of Ken. It would give a lot of mess, but he couldn't bring himself to care at this point.

Smoothly they parted again, Ken standing on his legs a bit shakily, before putting his jeans back on and trying to smooth out his shirt. With a mischievous giggle Ken stepped out of the bushes, pulling Davis along who was smirking down at his lover and was then pulled into a kiss. Ken felt like he was on top of the world now that he was with Davis and couldn't help himself. He needed as much of the brunette as he could get and this meant kissing a lot as well, even in public. Until the whistling came their way of course.

They broke apart and deep blushes stained their cheeks as they looked over to the group that were only a few feet away. Well, they had been a lot closer than anticipated and hopefully they didn't know what had happened before, although the messy hair and the wrinkled shirts said enough.

'Get a room!', 'You look so cute together!', 'You two really are a pair of horny bastards, aren't you?' And more of those things were shouted their way. Embarrassed Ken sat down on the blanket, folding his hands in his lap with his gaze descended down. Until he was grabbed from the side and pulled flush against Davis' body, who wore a big smirk on his lips, not minding the comments at all. Cocky bastard…

For a moment everyone looked their way, but then it wasn't interesting anymore and they all fell back into conversation. It was strange how normal this felt. Even when they started asking about their first date and how they had even gotten together. Politely they all avoided the subject of Ken and TK breaking up, for both of their relationships sake, because of course TK was snuggling up against Tai, looking as happy as he could be. And then they rooted for Ken for actually putting Davis in his place, even if they left out some parts of it. They didn't need to know all the dirt and Davis and Ken rather forgot about that now as well. It didn't matter what had happened before. It was about how it would continue on now.

How a drunken evening had brought him here was still a miracle. Never had he thought that being in a relationship with Davis was an option. Ken thought he had been doomed to forever see Davis fall for pretty girls and then tell Ken all about how great she was while all he could think about would be him being that pretty girl. But here they were, together with their friends, showing off their love for each other.

The smiles they shared with everyone around the group, getting knowing looks from all around. Everyone looked so happy and Ken couldn't help but smile at this. The group seemed much more at ease than when he was together with TK. This was how it was supposed to be. TK with Tai and Ken… Ken with Davis.

In this case Ken didn't deserve any better, because Davis was the best person he could ever be.

Characters © Digimon

Let me know what you think! I hope you liked this story, even if it was a bit short and fast, but it was fun to write for me. Maybe I'll do another chapter fic for Digimon. I'll put up a poll, so you can vote on it if you'd like to see more!


End file.
